


[SMIB]Wear It Nicely

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 想给ibk穿裙子所以写了
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	[SMIB]Wear It Nicely

伊吹和志摩在便利店里买午饭，货架上的一个东西吸引走他的注意力。  
是他昨天在电视上看到的商品，现任偶像推出的美妆品牌，看板上女孩子微微嘟起嘴唇，唇瓣水润润的，上面一层晶莹的膏体在射灯下反着光。  
但是他关注的并不是少女漂亮的脸蛋，而是她做了华丽美甲的拇指和食指间拿着的俏丽的圆柱体。  
一个走神，伊吹盯着它看的时间长了点，被志摩用胳膊肘戳了下：“喂，想什么呢？刚才不是还喊饿吗？”  
“啊，抱歉！”伊吹咋咋呼呼地跳起来，赶紧跑去拿面包。  
“别冒冒失失的。”志摩说他，紧跟着又补上一句：“结完账先回车里等我。”  
他什么也没想地应下来，满心都是希望自己刚才没有暴露出他自己都不知道的秘密，结完账回到车里，平时喜欢的面包都变得索然无味。  
直到志摩回来，扔给他一个小东西，伊吹手忙脚乱地接住：“嗯嗯嗯？这是什么？”  
“唇膏。”志摩低头系安全带：“你不是刚才一直盯着看？想买就买吧。”  
“啊……”他摊开手掌，粉色的圆柱壳子在他掌心滚动两下，他心惊胆战地觉得这东西要跳出他掌心，一把攥死：“……谢谢。”  
“……我理解错了吗？”  
“不是！就是……”伊吹把唇膏收进胸前的口袋，也不敢看他：“我，我其实是在想小羽麦应该会很喜欢这样的唇膏吧……”  
志摩的眼神在他身上停留很久，久到伊吹握着方向盘的手心都是汗，然后才移开视线：“嗯~那还真是不好意思啊，擅自把包装拆掉了。”  
他仓促地把手在裤子上磨蹭两把，再重新握住方向盘准备开车，故作轻松地说：“没办法啦！这次我就勉强收下好了，小志摩送的唇膏。”  
“嗯。”志摩的话轻飘飘传入他耳朵里，意味深长：“记得收好。”  
结果伊吹心跳漏跳一拍，手下的方向盘晃了一下，脑袋上吃了志摩不轻不重的一记爆栗。

几天后他躲在蜜瓜车后面和志摩接吻，伊吹喜欢在这个时候占据主导权，喜欢把志摩按在长椅上，喜欢骑在他腿上压着他动弹不得。  
他钟爱这个时候格外温顺的志摩，每次都牟足劲去调动志摩的所有感官，从耳垂开始舔吻，等到能听到开始加重的喘息声，才会将阵地转移到饱满的唇瓣。如果志摩使坏不肯张嘴，他就在上面一直舔，直到对方耐不住逃出一点笑声，伊吹就抓住机会把自己的舌头塞进去。  
今天他故技重施，但是没想到平时耐得住性子的志摩在他亲到嘴唇上时，反客为主地抢先探出舌尖。  
“嘶！”伊吹疼得倒抽了一口气，志摩也刹住闸，睁大眼睛看着他。  
早上洗漱的时候伊吹就觉得嘴唇有点干裂，他想着多喝点水肯定第二天就好了，也没当回事。穿外套的时候不小心碰到胸前口袋，里面一根柱状的东西透过布料显出形状来。等他意识到是志摩给他买的那根唇膏后，心脏砰砰地飞快跳着，伊吹抚着胸口，唇膏在他手底下硌着掌心，却不想把东西拿出来。  
他偷偷看过色号，就是小偶像广告上涂的那支，清透的草莓红。  
如果拿出来，真的就会涂上了。  
伊吹这样想着，习惯性把下唇含进口中，撕掉了上面一条死皮。  
刚才志摩正巧舔到他的伤口，在他嘴唇上留下沙沙的痛感，伊吹捂住嘴，心脏又开始不安分地躁动。  
怕什么来什么，志摩的记忆力真是超群：“唇膏呢？”  
伊吹往后躲，差点从他腿上摔下去，被人搂着腰挽住，嘟嘟囔囔试图蒙混过关：“没带没带没带！明天自己就好了！”  
志摩眉毛一挑，空闲的那只手向伊吹落在旁边的外套摸去，伊吹惊叫一声想要去抢，结果腰侧被掐了一下，不甘心地落在他之后。  
志摩从他兜里找出那根唇膏，举在他眼前：“没带？”  
“呜……”伊吹委屈：“小志摩好烦人……”  
“你自己涂还是我给你涂？”志摩才不吃他那一套，确保他不会掉下去以后，直接腾出手拔开唇膏盖。  
伊吹还想再垂死挣扎一下：“涂了怎么接吻啊……”  
“这东西不都是食品级吗？不然你以前跟水灵灵的女孩子怎么接的吻。”  
才不是这个问题，有时候伊吹真是搞不懂志摩是不是故意的，明明他能把伊吹一眼看透，却总是不想给他个痛快。  
伊吹突然有点委屈，狠狠别过头去不肯答话。  
余光里志摩的手还举着，随后他听见对方一声叹息。  
“伊吹。”对方的手找到他的下巴，轻柔却不容置疑地掰着他的脸转过去，志摩很真挚，一双眼睛里不论怎么找也找不出半点讥讽嘲笑的意思：“我想看，可以涂给我看吗？”  
刚才还生气，但是现在志摩把责任揽到自己身上，伊吹又觉得惭愧得抬不起头来：“小志摩……”  
“没关系，我们回家再聊。”志摩说：“我帮你涂？”  
“嗯……”  
“往前一点。”  
伊吹闭上眼睛，志摩的动作很轻，还很僵硬，柔软的膏体其实只是在唇瓣上蹭了一遍。  
然后他听到盖子摁紧发出的咔哒声，睁开眼睛，志摩把唇膏好好收进自己口袋，扶着他下巴的手没有松开。  
伊吹被他端详得两颊发烫，快受不了的时候听见志摩说：“很好看。”  
“是，是吗……”  
他本来还想嘴硬一下，结果志摩笑了：“亲我。”  
狡猾的男人，伊吹想着，乖乖亲在他嘴上。

去志摩家留宿的时候，伊吹想躲也没法躲，半是不情愿又半是期待地和志摩对谈。  
“喜欢口红吗？”  
“还，还行吧……”  
“Yes or no?”  
“……喜欢。”  
他恨不得捂着脸在床上打滚，志摩倒是很平静，还哼道：“说什么适合小羽麦……以后少说这种谁都能识破的假话。”  
“因为，”伊吹找不到合适的话来解释，“很奇怪啊，大男人涂口红什么的……”  
“可是你涂上很好看啊。”他退缩，志摩就打直球：“适合的话，有什么奇怪？”  
“……你是故意这么说的吧。”伊吹小声反驳：“明明小志摩才是常识人……”  
他趴着，志摩在他身旁仰面躺下：“确实，如果在大众场合，男人涂口红可能会有些奇怪。现在还不是能那样坦坦荡荡的时代。但是如果伊吹喜欢，还是会有能这么做的时机的。”  
“小志摩不用迁就我……”  
话还没说完，志摩很用力地啧了一声：“所以不是说了吗笨蛋，我觉得很适合你，很好看。”  
脑袋里火花一闪，伊吹噌地支起胳膊，他看到志摩的脸似乎有点红了。在同一时刻，志摩飞快抬手试图挡住自己的脸，嘴上还恶声恶气道：“干嘛！”  
伊吹目瞪口呆两秒，直接扑到他身上，压得志摩发出一声咳嗽：“小志摩——”  
“要被你压死了笨蛋……”志摩半真半假地抱怨，手指插在他发丝里作势要揪，但是最后也没下去手。  
“你要说多少次笨蛋啊……”  
“因为你就是笨蛋。”志摩一边说，一边摸着他的头顶：“现在放心了吗？要是奇怪的话，不是只有你一个人奇怪。”  
伊吹听着他有力的心跳：“嗯……”  
“你还喜欢什么别的吗？裙子？”  
轻飘飘的大裙摆从他眼前一闪而过，伊吹咬着嘴唇：“裙子也，喜欢。”  
“要是我给你买一条裙子，你会穿吗？”  
他的第一反应是拒绝：“不要……明明是我自己的想法，但是这样就变成让小志摩去承担了，不是吗？就跟是我害小志摩成为奇怪的人一样……”  
“都说了不奇怪……而且按照很多不奇怪的人的想法来看，我们早就是奇怪的人了。”头顶的手一顿，志摩后面的说话声小了点：“不要再说什么你害的这种话，如果不想看你穿裙子我也不会提。”  
伊吹觉得自己的耳朵肯定也红了：“可是……那个和这个，又不一样……”  
“哪有不一样？你想穿裙子，我想看你穿裙子，都一样。”  
就算是奇怪的人，至少世界上还能有一对奇怪的人不落单。  
于是伊吹没有再拒绝。  
第二天志摩的问话从书房里飘出来：“伊吹你啊，喜欢什么样的裙子？”  
他下意识朝声源走去：“……啊？”  
站在门外看，对方的注意力全在电脑屏幕上：“我觉得水手服应该很适合你，但是还是想先问问你的意见……洛丽塔呢？会太夸张了吗？”  
“……女仆……”就算是在自己的耳朵里，他的声音听起来都像是蚊子叫，伊吹不确定志摩能不能听到，因此他挺直身体加大了音量：“我觉得……女仆装就挺好的。”  
键盘声后接着鼠标声，志摩说：“好，那就女仆装。”

伊吹刻意不去想物流的速度，不想让自己表现得太过于期待，不想承认自己的身体因为这期待而隐隐作痛。  
执勤的时候，志摩不经意地看了眼自己的手机：“啊。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“在配送中了。”见伊吹还是一副没反应过来的样子，志摩提醒他：“衣服。”  
他立马被口水呛到，拍着胸口疯狂咳嗽，被志摩又嫌弃又好笑地捋着脊梁骨：“这么着急吗？”  
“才不是！”顺过气来的伊吹知道自己肯定脸红得跟番茄一样，手背贴上去脸颊滚烫烫：“工作中不要讨论这个啊！”  
“这不叫讨论，”对方老神在在地跟他抠字眼，但是伊吹能捕捉到他声音里的一丝跳跃，“这是陈述而已。”  
“穿裙子的是我又不是你怎么感觉你这么期待……”  
“就是你穿我才期待啊。”趁着四下无人，志摩贴过来吻他的耳朵上沿，故意含住那块皮肤，把热气都吹进伊吹的脑子里：“小蓝一定很漂亮。”  
几乎是本能一般，他的下身不受控制地朝上挺动了一下，在志摩了然的轻笑声中，伊吹无地自容地用手臂挡住脸，现在要是能有一张上火星的船票，他说什么也要逃跑。  
下班回家后有一个纸箱子放在家门口，上面干干净净什么也没写，无怪乎志摩喜欢用这家网站，隐秘性极好。  
志摩把箱子抱走：“你太紧张了，明天再说。”  
伊吹本来想说要到明天他还得紧张一晚上，但是他也很清楚地感觉到自己身上的冷汗，决定不再争辩了，毕竟志摩所做的决定总是有他的道理，而且大部分时候都是对的。

女仆装配套来的还有白色长筒袜，以及黑白色系的发箍和项圈，都是蕾丝的。  
发箍和长筒袜被志摩评价为碍事，他毫不客气地拿走，然后把剩下叠得整齐的衣物交到伊吹手里：“都洗好了，去换吧。”  
“哎，小志摩原来是光腿派的吗？”心脏快要跳出胸口，伊吹只能找点话来缓解自己的紧张，结果被志摩一脸“不要想蒙混过关”的表情噎住，乖乖抱着衣服去浴室换了。  
志摩购买的是吊带款的女仆装，套头的。  
伊吹把它展开，还来不及怀疑自己穿得穿不上，另外两块布料掉了下来，一块是刚才伊吹见到的是蕾丝项圈，另外一块是一条白色蕾丝三角内裤。  
他眼睛都直了，那块柔软的布料在他细细发抖的手中躺着，脑袋充血，搞得他晕晕乎乎的。  
这条三角内裤，是他的尺寸。  
伊吹知道志摩从来不做没准备的事，他也早该意识到对方在情趣上也会做到尽善尽美。  
既然要穿裙子，就应该也穿女士的内衣，所以志摩购买了这条伊吹尺寸的蕾丝三角内裤。  
而且，整条内裤，都是蕾丝。  
时间过去了多久？几分钟，半个小时，还是好几个小时了呢？  
伊吹已经丧失了概念，满脑子都是志摩不光想看他穿裙子、还想看他穿女士内衣的这件事。  
可是只是志摩希望他穿吗？还是，其实他自己也……  
伊吹咬牙，就算再看下去也不能像魔术师那样把存在的东西变没，他脱下自己身上的衣物，匆匆扔到框里，弯下腰，不自觉地屏息，让自己的双腿穿过了内裤上的孔。  
很奇怪，好奇怪，太奇怪了吧。  
蕾丝的料子和他特意处理好的肌肤接触，花纹贴着他的皮肤，和他常穿的棉质布料不同，光是站着不动就有一种麻痒的感觉。裆部的布料勉强能够挡住正面，但是下面的囊袋没有办法，只能露在外面，后面的布料倒是能够包裹住他的臀部。  
只是穿上去，伊吹就已经要勃起了。  
他光着身子，只有这一件内衣穿在身上，手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，裙子就躺在伊吹手边，像是在问他：你还在等什么？  
伊吹拿过裙子从头上套下，别的尺寸都完美，只是胸口处因为本身是为女性设计的，留出了很大的空间，现在因为失去支撑而垂坠。  
穿裙子的感觉……也很奇怪。伊吹也不知道自己在期待着什么样的感觉，只是，不应该，不应该像现在这样，穿了也仿佛没穿，还是觉得自己浑身赤裸。  
项圈是黑色的真丝，上下各缝了一圈蕾丝。伊吹摸索着扣子，给自己好好带上。  
都穿上了，虽然可能有些不整齐，但是都穿好了。  
现在伊吹要做的，就只是转身朝门口走过去就行了。  
但是，短裙的边缘被他攥在手里，伊吹一边担心裙子会被自己扯破，一边又真的难以掌控自己的力度，但是他还没有看到自己的样子。  
换衣服的时候，他是在直觉的指引下背过身的。镜子就在他身后，只要稍稍一转身，甚至稍稍一扭头，伊吹就能看到自己现在的模样。  
可是他没有勇气，如果再娇小一点，如果肌肉再柔软一点，如果头发再长一点……  
伊吹有些自暴自弃地想着，反正小志摩已经为他承担了一部分责任，干脆把这个失败的责任也交给他承担好了。  
可是心底还有个声音在劝诫他，现在看一眼吧，如果真的可笑至极，至少你还能免除小志摩的心理阴影。那个声音告诫他，作为一个成年人，你还是可以承担起自己的失败的。  
于是伊吹缓缓转过身。  
镜子里的人是他的脸，但是好像又不是。  
穿着可爱的裙子，脖子上被项圈的蕾丝摩擦而泛红，直接扩散到全身上下，试探着抬起来触碰镜中人的指尖也是红的。  
大概，他头昏眼花，大概他真的变成了一个不那么可爱的女孩子吧。  
洗手池桌面上放着志摩给他买的那根唇膏，伊吹拿起来，好好地在嘴唇上涂了两遍。

带着这种晕眩感，伊吹走出浴室的门，志摩不在客厅，但是伊吹知道他在那里。  
卧室的门虚掩着，他把门推开，志摩正坐在床沿等着他。对方浑身赤裸，只穿了一条四角内裤。  
本来低着头的人听到开门声，缓缓抬起头，伊吹紧张得呼吸卡在喉咙里，他死死盯着志摩的脸，不愿意错过对方一丝一毫的表情变化。  
可是他不知道该怎么形容志摩现在的表情，对方看起来用力绷紧了面部的肌肉，但是伊吹能看清他眼角和鼻翼轻微的抽动，还有比平时稍稍张大了一点点的嘴。  
“蓝。”那张嘴动了，伊吹抬起头，他在志摩的眼神里浑身颤栗，志摩的眼睛里有暗色的火焰熊熊燃烧。  
志摩冲他伸出手：“过来。”  
伊吹从胸腔里发出一声呜咽，他踉跄两步扑到志摩面前，动作行云流水，跪在了志摩的双腿间。  
他还在发抖的双手已经急不可耐地伸向志摩的裤腰，却被志摩一把抓住。  
看着伊吹焦躁不堪地想要挣扎，志摩压低了声音：“蓝现在是我的女仆对吧？那么现在该说什么？”  
伊吹浆糊般的大脑努力思考，在他的提示下终于想到一句可能的回答：“请，请主人允许小蓝服侍主人……”  
“乖孩子，”志摩夸奖他，站起来配合他脱掉自己身上最后一块布料，“到床上来。”  
一在床上跪稳，伊吹便迫不及待地俯身将志摩的阴茎吞进了嘴里。志摩本来怕他一下太突然呛到自己，捏着他的后颈提醒他，但是完全被他忽视。  
他现在只想把志摩吞得更深，龟头先是顶到了上膛，伊吹用舌面贪婪地舔着他的冠状沟，像是小孩子含着自己的心爱的棒棒糖。他的手指在志摩的囊袋上跳跃，而后借着自己流出来的口水，圈在还露在外面的茎身上，上下撸动。  
头顶上传来一声闷哼，志摩的腰也往上挺动。他的反应大大激励了伊吹，于是伊吹借着志摩的动作，让他的龟头贴着自己的上膛向更深处的地方滑去。在过程中，龟头碰到了伊吹的悬雍垂，他本能想要干呕，但是在志摩向后撤的时候他却抓住了对方的胯，强行忍住后一鼓作气把阴茎的头部捅到了自己的喉咙口。  
马眼处涌出了前液，他艰难地吞咽，想把从志摩身体里产生的所有液体都吞下去，想要把他榨干。志摩当然也看穿了他的打算，配合着伊吹的手，开始小幅度的前后摆动腰身。  
如果伊吹发出快要窒息的哼声，他就往后退一点，好给他口腔里留出一些空间。等到他不耐烦地挠志摩的腿，志摩就再往前推进，让阴茎所产生出的所有体液都能直接流入他的食道。  
早前给志摩深喉的时候他还抓不到技巧，但是现在伊吹已经知道什么时候该配合着缩紧两颊排空空气，也知道什么时候该吞咽。  
随着喘息声的加重，抓着他脑后头发的手也越来越用力，本来有着固定节奏的动作也变得杂乱不堪，阴茎上的血管突突跳动着，伊吹就知道志摩快要到了。  
突然志摩向后撤，伊吹发出一声慌乱的抗议，他恼怒地抬起头对上志摩的眼睛，僵持了一小会儿，志摩咬着牙又捅了回来：“你自找的！”  
反正现在他是胜利者，伊吹骄傲地想着，一个吮吸，志摩就射在了他嘴里。他很努力地想要跟上志摩的节奏，很努力地再往下咽，但是还是有一些从嘴角漏了出去。  
射完后，他张开嘴让志摩的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，手底下对方的大腿肌肉还绷着劲儿，胯上阴茎周围的皮肤上有一片乱七八糟的红色，伊吹这才想起来是自己刚涂的唇膏。  
志摩抓着他的头发做了个提的动作，伊吹顺从地被他揪起来，对方在这个时候力气大得惊人，然后嘴就被人堵住了。  
他嘴上的颜色刚才在志摩的阴茎上蹭下去一大半，现在剩下的全都抹在了志摩嘴上。  
志摩的舌头像凶器一样捅进来，伊吹一边想着一会儿一定要问问他，自己的味道如何，一边不甘示弱地同他纠缠。  
分开前志摩找到他的舌头狠狠一吮，然后不等他反应便把人推开，挑衅般冲他吐出舌尖，上面黏着些伊吹没来得及吞下去的他自己的精液。再配上转印在他唇边抹开的口红印，他本来应该认为对方的模样很滑稽，但是实际上他只是看着志摩的样子就快到达高潮。  
而志摩显然从他身体的反应猜到了端倪，不知道什么时候他勃起的性器已经将裙子顶起了一个弧度。志摩隔着裙子握住它，伊吹被丝滑内衬包裹住的性器马上一跳，他羞耻地感觉到自己马眼处流出的前列腺液打湿了内裤的蕾丝。  
志摩狡猾地一笑：“现在就射吗？”  
“想……”深喉过后的嗓音沙哑，伊吹艰难地想要和志摩的手摩擦，却被人残忍地捉住了腰侧：“想要……”  
“嗯……可是主人不同意。”志摩说的话如同恶魔的低语。  
伊吹差点哭出来，变着法子叫他，求他：“主人……小志摩……一未……”  
不知道叫了多少声，志摩才夸奖他：“刚才蓝做得很好。”  
他从伊吹的头顶向下抚摸，中间按摩着刚才被抓痛的头皮，当他摸到颈部没有被项圈遮住的光裸肌肤，伊吹克制不住地浑身一颤：“接下来交给我吧。”

志摩在手上挤了很多的润滑液，一只手从领口走去玩弄伊吹的乳尖，另一只顺着他的大腿摸上去，留下一路黏腻的痕迹。  
志摩摸到了他内裤，挑起裙边歪头看：“我还以为你不会穿呢。”  
伊吹努力凹着腰把屁股翘起来，方便他行动：“主人准备的，小蓝当然……”  
对方的笑声勾得他心痒痒：“乖孩子。”  
灵活的手指挑开蕾丝内裤的一侧，志摩却不急着抚摸他发热的肌肤，而是故意拽开又松手，把纹路粗糙的蕾丝按在伊吹身上，像是要给他留下一直也不会消去的痕迹。他觉得自己的前液已经把裆部的蕾丝全部打湿了，刚想再开口求饶，志摩的手就像蛇一样的钻进了前面。  
志摩只用两根手指夹着伊吹的阴茎根部，从下往上捋到冠状沟，恶意地使了点力气夹他，伊吹忍不住地发出一声短促的哀鸣，一低头咬在志摩肩头。他咬志摩，志摩就坏心眼地报复在他身上其他的地方，乳尖被人掐了，然后胸膛被用力揉摁，命根子这下被手掌包裹住，但是撸动的节奏又快又急，快感从腰部直钻头顶。  
伊吹不敢再咬他，转而如同小奶狗那样舔着自己刚才咬出来的牙印，小声又急促的呻吟着，求志摩快一点，快一点给他个痛快。  
志摩的性器也重新恢复了元气，此刻正顶着他的臀缝。摸着他阴茎的手终于如他所愿地绕到了后方，指尖摸索到已经开始翕动的穴口，缓慢地捅了进去。伊吹忍着不适由他在里面搅动，志摩也不废话，直奔他的前列腺去按压。  
但是一根手指的压力如同隔靴搔痒，伊吹用鼻尖去蹭志摩的下颌：“另一根……求你了主人……还不够……”  
志摩没说话，但是他快速地抽出了自己的手指，再捅进来的时候已经是两根一起，狠狠戳在肠道内凸起的点上。伊吹尖叫，精液一股股射在还好好包裹着他茎身的内裤上。  
他紧绷的身体处在高潮的余韵里痉挛，体内更是咬紧了志摩的手指，不肯让他出去。但是志摩一边吻着他的太阳穴，一边坚定地把手指往外撤。  
“忍一下。”志摩说。  
期待和恐惧一起撕扯伊吹的大脑，但是他的身体已经做出了决定。他由着志摩扶着他的腰，哆嗦着自己伸手去把内裤拽到一边，然后在志摩的指引下在他的性器上坐到了底。  
快感从体内炸开，伊吹眼前一片白光，耳朵里只有巨大的嗡鸣声，他知道自己张开了嘴，却分不清自己有没有尖叫。  
不知道过了多久，过载的快感终于趋于平稳，他终于有了喘息的功夫，然后和志摩对上了眼神。  
忍耐着等待他的志摩，唇边露出一抹笑意：“可以动了吗？”  
伊吹主动用发抖的双腿支起自己：“快点……”  
时而短促时而缓慢的抽插中，志摩咬着他的耳朵问他：“蓝还想做什么？”  
“夸我……”伊吹配合着他的动作，尽可能地让自己的下落和他的上挺撞在一起：“小蓝想要被夸奖……”  
“做得好，baby girl。”  
伊吹停在半途，感觉自己的汗毛全都竖了起来，因为这一句随意的昵称而颤抖，志摩当然也察觉到了。  
“你喜欢我那样叫你吗？Baby girl？”志摩的舌头一勾，他从脊椎深处感觉到战栗扩散开，害得他差一点扶不稳重新跌回对方的阴茎上。即使在用这样令人羞耻的昵称叫他时，志摩依旧表现的非常真诚，就好像这完全不是一个奇怪的性癖，就好像他真的这样想伊吹，当他是天真烂漫的小女孩，想满足他所有的愿望。  
伊吹没有听过他说英语，不知道这种时候志摩的声音可以如此的富有磁性，又如此的充满情欲和引诱，他浑身上下所有的孔洞都因此而迫不及待地张开，急迫地渴求着志摩的所有。  
想要被志摩占有，想要被志摩疼爱，从头到脚。  
可是尽管如此，伊吹心底还是有一个声音在坚持不懈地吼叫，是你的错，都是你害得志摩也变得奇怪，都是你害得志摩没办法幸福地生活。  
所有消极的想法都化身利刃，割得他好痛，伊吹想藏，但是说话声却被迫带上与刚才不同的哭腔：“不要……别这样叫我……”  
志摩的所有动作瞬间停止，他看着伊吹，帮忙扶着他腰的手更用力了些：“不喜欢吗？”  
伊吹使劲摇头，但是却说不出口自己的真心话：是太喜欢了。  
一个都快到不惑之年的大男人，后知后觉的发掘到自己的新性癖是涂口红穿裙子，不管怎么想都太奇怪了吧。但是他好喜欢这样，喜欢被志摩真诚地夸漂亮，喜欢被志摩温柔地亲吻，喜欢被志摩紧紧地抱在怀里。  
像是商店柜台里漂亮的洋娃娃，天生就该是备受宠爱的。  
脸颊被人触碰，伊吹浑身一震，从混乱的思绪里逃脱出来，发现身体已经在不经意间被志摩往上拽，现在坐在对方的胯骨上，而志摩在帮他擦眼泪。  
“妆要花了。”  
“噗——”他没料到志摩嘴里第一句话是这个，毫无防备被逗笑：“口红的话，早就花掉了哦？”  
“嗯，所以下回还是得买更好的。”志摩平淡地说：“广告总宣传的那种，热吻十分钟也不掉妆。”  
“不间断亲十分钟早断气了吧……”他顺着志摩的思路走，绞尽脑汁回想之前网上看到的反馈文章：“香奈儿的双头唇釉？”  
“好，就买那个。”  
“……一未……你好像老奶奶啊。”  
“哈？说什么梦话呢？”  
“就是那种，手很巧的，会解毛线球的那种老奶奶。”  
志摩肯定知道他在讲什么，但是就是故意翻白眼，拇指在他腰侧摩挲着安抚他：“听不懂傻狗的蠢话。”  
“不要学我装傻……啊！现在不玩主人和女仆的游戏了吗？”  
“不玩了。”志摩叹气：“看到你那种眼泪，我都软了。”  
“眼泪就是眼泪，哪有这种那种的……”伊吹故意往后翘起臀部，对方的阴茎明明还硬邦邦地挺着：“一未大骗子！”  
“从受人尊敬的主人一下子变成了被人唾弃的大骗子吗？”  
伊吹的手摸到他的性器，想要和自己的穴口重新对准：“那也是小蓝的大骗子。”  
志摩随着他弄，但是等进去在他身体里筑了巢后便扶住伊吹不准他动：“没关系吗？”  
后穴已经开始贪婪地收缩，伊吹努力想了想：“一未会一直疼爱我吗？”下了巨大的决心，他小声补上一句：“你的小女孩……”  
“会。”志摩果然看穿了他，他的回答没有一丝迟疑：“我会一直疼爱你，保护你的，baby girl。”  
伊吹吐出一声叹息，抬高了自己的臀部：“那就再多疼爱我一些吧。”  
最后伊吹先射，精液把志摩的腹部弄得乱七八糟，呻吟声被志摩吞进嘴里。然后在他不应期的剧烈收缩里志摩也快到了，他想要抽出去的时候被伊吹按住了肩膀，不需要更多的言语请求，志摩射在了他的身体里。  
呼吸舒缓了一些后，伊吹想要从志摩身上下去，但这回是志摩不肯让他走。  
志摩对他说：“再让我抱一会儿吧。”  
伊吹别扭地伏在他胸膛上：“嗯。”  
志摩的手指从项圈的边缘钻进去，摩挲着他颈侧的肌肤：“下次休息日，我们去买那个口红。”  
“然后回来实测吗？”伊吹笑道。  
“对。如果掉了，就告他们虚假宣传。”  
这句话是玩笑，但是买口红的那句不是，他安心地闭上眼：“一言为定哦。”


End file.
